Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus is a background theme song played as Perry the Platypus (a.k.a. Agent P) embarks on a mission to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It was mostly run in small fragments until "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" when it was run in the form of a full song with a montage. It was heavily voted for as a favorite to be showcased in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" but did not make the final cut. Its most famous altered form is Perry the Teenage Girl. a song played in the credits of episode "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", where Candace Flynn switches bodies with Perry. The song was played during the credits, like when the original theme song was played during the credits for episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". There is another version named Perry in a Fez heard in the episode "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon". Lyrics Original Theme Note: The song was extended in the episode "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", which originally appeared on the first DVD, to include the full lyrics. Major Monogram: Anyway, on your way, Agent P. Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill, Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: (pause; Perry chatters and women swoon) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Male Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P. All Singers: A-gent-P! Extended version Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (5x) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah!) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!) Perry! He's a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay. He's got more than just mad skill, He's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... (pause; Perry chatters and women swoon) He's Perry, Perry the Platypus. Perry, Perry the Platypus. Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (8x) Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes. His fur is watertight. And he's always up for a fight. So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots. (Perry chatters) He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! Perry! Perry the Platypus! He's got more than just mad skill. He's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... (Perry chatters and women swoon) He's Perry! (Perry!) Perry the Platypus! Yeah, Perry! (Perry!) Perry the Platypus! Talkin' 'bout Perry! Agent P! Perry the Teenage Girl Sheena Easton: She's a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) She's a feisty little redhead with a platypus's brain! You best leave her alone, She's playing MP3s on her phone, And whenever she's around, you can hear the bad guys say: Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Great, now I have this song stuck in my head! Sheena Easton: She's Perry, Perry the Teenage Girl! Ferb Background singers: Ferb! Doof's cover Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Egg-laying, mammal of action... Doo doo doo doo... Scary Teenage Monster Danny Jacob: Doo bee doo bee doo bah Doo bee doo bee doo bah Scary teenage monster. In A Fez Randy Crenshaw: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Laura Dickinson: Perry! Randy Crenshaw: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Laura Dickinson: In a fez! Randy Crenshaw: He's got more than just mad skill! He's got a beaver tail and a bill! Female Singers: And a fez! Randy Crenshaw: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Randy: Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! Randy and Laura Dickinson: A-Gent P! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Phineas and Ferb songs